


5 Star Uber

by KayDiggsWriting



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hamgelica, How do i still suck at tagging?, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealousy, Maria is a bitch, Past Relationship(s), Sort of happy ending, Uber, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayDiggsWriting/pseuds/KayDiggsWriting
Summary: Just a cute, cliche Hamgelica fic because this site needs more of those.Angelica is a stressed out lawyer who just wants to go home and relax.Alexander is an Uber driver who seems determined to make that request difficult.





	5 Star Uber

**Author's Note:**

> Blah Blah sorry for errors Blah Blah

There was nothing worse than summer in New York.

Angelica loved her home. It was the greatest city in the world. But summers in NYC were quite literally hell. And not just because of the scolding temperatures. Though that was certainly part of the urban dilemma. Seriously, the sidewalks were hot enough to fry eggs on. The vengeance of the sun was only a small part of the problem. The summer seemed to bring out all the hibernating bears of people who'd hidden during colder times. The streets were lined with girls in bikini tops and boys in indecently short shorts. Don't even get her started on the body odors! 

No, Angelica did not enjoy the summer months one bit.

Needless to say she wasn't one to hop on the subway in the middle of June. Yes it was a cheaper and more convenient way home. But if the streets of the city were bad in the summer, well, then the train was torture. Forget just seeing and smelling people as they passed you. On that A train they were pushed right up against you. Exchanging body sweat in the weakly air-conditioned carts. Personal space didn't exist once you swiped your metro-card through the turnstiles. Walking onto the platform was basically signing an agreement to deal with crying babies, overactive kids, arguing couples, loud teenagers, train performers, grumpy men in suits and the disgusting people who ate meals in their seats for an hour.

No thank you!

Not to be dramatic, but she would rather die.

Especially after the workday she'd just experienced in the office. She didn't want to get too deep into the day's dirty deeds. Her brain didn't need to relive that stress and frustration. Even if it was only in memory. Let's just say files were lost, printers squirted ink like an octopus and her laptop crashed in the middle of a presentation in front of her boss/father. Who already saw her as incompetent in her field. So after a good cry in the private bathrooms, Angelica was ready to just go home and cuddle up with a bowl of ice cream while watching Black Mirror on Netflix.

Her salary, while decent, didn't afford her the luxury of splurging on borough to borough taxi rides. Hopping in a city cab was highway robbery to her pockets. So Angelica did the only logical thing left. She ordered an Uber. As always she looked for the most disarming face. Finally deciding on a skinny Hispanic man with long hair and dark eyes.  ** _Alexander_**. 4.56 rating. Seems normal enough. 

She sat on the stone steps of the law firm waiting for the grey Toyota Prius to pull up. Ignoring the pity glaces from her colleagues and familiar clients as they entered and exited her place of work. The make-shift seat she'd made of the steps was warming her ass through her skirt but she could not bring herself to care. After the day she had, being cooked alive by nature might just be the happy ending she wanted. Sadly she didn't get to live out that particularly gruesome dream. The gray car she was waiting for pulled to a stop in front of the curb.

The man wore the usual smile people in customer service did when they would rather be frowning. Unlike in his profile picture, his long hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. His olive skin was ridiculously smooth and blemish free. It it weren't for the bags under his eyes and full goatee he was sporting, Angelica would be convinced he was a teen. All in all he was handsome by most standards. His dark eyes flashed with something like amusement when Angelica dropped into his back seat.

The force of the air felt like an apology for the weather outside. She didn't even attempt to stifle her appreciative groan as she settled in. 

"Tough day?" Damn it. Of course he would be one of the ones who wanted to talk. Just her luck. She nodded instead of speaking. Hoping to set an example for the driver. He didn't take the hint. "Do you mind if we listen to some music?"

"I would prefer if we didn't."

"Understood." His voice was more chipper than the word called for.

For a brief moment Alexander looked like he wanted to say something else. But then he adjusted in his seat and thought better of it. Angelica felt herself beginning to relax in the cool silence of the vehicle. She rested her head on the back of the seat.Turning her face to the right to watch the busy streets passing by beside her. Not quickly enough for the scenery to be a blur. Not slowly enough for her to see things for more than a second. It was strangely calming. She didn't realize she was drifting off after mere minutes in the car until she was startled awake by the shrill default ringing on an iPhone.

Thankfully her body didn't jump to attention and give away her less than attentive state. Her eyelids pried open to reveal that she was no longer facing the active sidewalks. Now the car was deadlocked in the center of a bunch of other cars. It wasn't a surprise to find they were stuck in a traffic jam. It was rush hour on a Friday after all. Angelica fixed her tired eyes on the front of the car just as Alexander was offering her a sheepish look in the review mirror.   

"It's my best friend." He explained as if she asked. "I have to take this. I'm sorry." She was terrified that the man would actually pull a phone from his pocket to talk. Sure they were driving about a mile a minute down the crowded highway, but he should still practice traffic safety with a passenger in the backseat. Thankfully he wasn't stupid enough to do that. Instead he reached for the screen to the right of the steering wheel.

The ringing was instantly replaced by a male voice with a thick Brooklyn accent. "Alex."

"John, what's up?" Another glance at her in the small mirror. "I'm in the middle of a pick up by the way."

"It's Maria."

"What about her?"

"So I was sitting in our usual sandwich spot with Laf. Say hi, Laf."

" _Bonjour_." Came the smooth French accent. 

"Hey, Lafayette."

John's voice was front and center again. "We had just ordered our usual shit. As you know I always get the meatball sub-"

"And I, the sweet onion chicken teriyaki with Swiss-"

"Guys, please." Alexander groaned. "Get to the important part."

"If you would have let me finish,  _mon ami_ , I would have done so. You know I have been trying to eat with more health. The important part was the switch I made in the bread type-"

"Lafayette, Please." 

Angelica snorted.

"So Maria walks in, right?" John continued on like he was never interrupted. "Hand in hand with Aaron burr."

"What?" Alexander shrieked. "You're kidding!" 

"I swear to you on my sweet, dear mother." Lafayette assured him. "They were, how you say, googling each other's eyes."

John sighed in the background. "That's not how you say it, Laf."

"How ever the phrase is spoken, It was an abomination to bare witness to."

"And I know she only did it so we could see. She knows we come here for lunch every Friday."

"Because it is my cheating day." 

"She knows and she wanted us to see. She wanted  _you_ to see her wrapped up with your enemy. And you would have been here if you didn't have to go on that pick up."

"That bitch." Alexander half laughed, half scoffed. He immediately tensed and glanced back at Angelica. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine?"

"So what are you going to do, Alex?"

"What am I supposed to do?"

"You must retaliate." Angelica didn't know the men on the other line of the phone. But what she gauged from the short conversation was that Lafayette was the least rational of the two. "You can not let Maria invade our sacred sandwich shop with your enemy. She is behaving like an ex full of salt."

"A salty ex girlfriend, Laf?"

"That exactly!"

The car in front of them began moving at less of a snail like pace. "I have to go guys. Traffic is picking up."

"But Maria-"

"I'll take care of it." The call ended with a finalized beep. 

The hushed awkwardness that proceeded the phone call was squirm worthy. But at least they weren't sitting in one spot anymore. If the spotlights were being agreeable, Angelica would be home on the good side of twenty minutes. She spared a glance at the man in the car. Taking silent note of the taut set of his shoulders. The whitening of his knuckles around the wheel. The forced composure settling over his previously friendly like features. 

They reached the ending of the freeway. Angelica was going to appreciate being on the normal roads again. Then she could focus on what was going on outside of her window instead of the weirdness on the inside. She wished the man would have just pulled his phone out. Alex was probably thinking the same thing because now a total stranger knew his ex girlfriend was seeing his enemy. If the second hand embarrassment was this bad, she didn't even want to know what emotions were surfing through the man's head.

The car took a sharp turn to the right. They drove through an exit she wasn't familiar with. The curve took them back in the direction they'd just come from. That side of traffic was moving much faster than the side they needed to be on. Alexander kept his gaze straight ahead. He didn't look bothered or flustered by the wrong turn. Angelica stretched her neck to eye the touch screen GPS system in the car. Yeah, they were definitely off course. The screen flashed as the system tried to reroute and find them another way.

"Excuse me." Her voice was smaller than she intended. "You're going the wrong way."

"I know." 

Obviously. "What do you mean you know?"  

"We're," Alexander's eyes met hers for a moment before prioritizing the street ahead of them again. "Making a little detour."

"Like hell we are!"

"Miss, relax. I won't take more than a minute."

"This is kidnapping."

He rolled his eyes. "Hardly."

"It is! You're holding me in this car, taking me to an undisclosed location against my will."

"Would you like me to stop so you can get out?"

Angelica peeked out the window warily. The sun chose that moment to gleam in her face through the glass. Both a warning and a dare. There was no way she was going to walk on the crowded highway in ninety degree weather. "No."

"I didn't think so." He had the nerve to sound amused. "And we're just headed to Sam Adam's Subs right downtown." A single eyebrow lifted to his hairline. "That way the location is disclosed."

"Whatever." Angelica should have known her day wouldn't have a simple ending. Her foot tapped against the soft floor interior. Suddenly the silence in the car was unbearable. "Are you going to try and win your girlfriend back?" There was no use pretending she didn't hear the entire conversation. They both knew she did.

Alexander clicked his tongue. "No."

"Then what are you doing?"

"I don't know yet." 

"Great plan, Alexander." Sarcasm purposely oozed from every word. She glanced down at herself. Wincing when she was met with the horrific ink splatter pattern on her white shirt. How did she forget that? She pulled at the fabric. There was no way that was going to come out. "Shit."

"I have a plan." He announced proudly.

"Good for you." Angelica swiped her thumb against the stain in vain.

"I-I would need your help."

 _That_ got her attention. Deliberately she schooled her face into a mask of disinterest. "No."

"Come on _please_?"

"No."

"You won't have to really do anything-"

"No."

"I'll refund your money for the ride."

"Oh you were going to do that anyway."

"I-just-  _please._ "

"No."

" _Fuck_!" It wasn't the frustrated tone Angelica was expecting from his defeat. It was a weak, resigned sound. She watched his face fall in the mirror. His innocent look coming on stronger in his miserable state. The definition of the phrase puppy eyes. Angelica tried to turn her focus back on her ruined blouse but she could feel those eyes staring at her. All it took was another glace for her stubborn 'no' to morph into a reluctant,

"Fine." 

He pipped up. "Really?"

"Don't ask again or I'll change my mind."

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" Alexander stopped the car. "Here, get in the front seat."

"Why?"

"Because my girlfriend wouldn't be sitting in the back seat of my car."

"Girlfriend?" She repeated suspiciously. Alexander beckoned her to the front and Angelica slowly obliged. It wasn't until she was securely strapped in her seat belt and the car was moving again, did he further explain. 

"Since Maria wants to be petulant, I'm going to beat her at her own game. She wants to rub the boring Aaron Burr in my face? I'm going to rub my stunning, model girlfriend in hers."

"Model?" She scoffed. "No one would believe I'm a model."

Alexander's side eye was long and unimpressed. "False humility doesn't become anyone."

"False humil- What are you talking about?" When he opened his mouth to speak she cut him off. "You know what? Forget it! If you want to lie to your ex and tell her I'm a model, be my guest. Just don't blame me when she sees through the ridiculous lie."

She could feel him looking at her again. "Holy shit. Are you completely serious right now?" When she didn't respond he laughed. "Have you never looked in a mirror in your life?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Promptly she became conscious of how she must look. Face flushed from the heat. Her hair frizzy from humidity and to be honest a lot of sweat. Even her clothes were a mess.

"You're attractive. Like movie start pretty. And your body is-" He cleared his throat. "Also impressive."

The unexpected surge of compliments flustered her. She never thought she was ugly. But hearing herself described like that was the confidence boost she wasn't aware she needed.  Angelica tucked her hair behind her ear to hide her smile behind her hand. "And here I thought I looked as terrible as I felt."

"Well, your shirt is destroyed." He admitted cautiously. Like he was afraid it would upset her. "But we can come up with an excuse for that. I'll say your pen exploded or something."

"I can just take the shirt off." She suggested. Alexander didn't have to speak. The red tinge blossoming around his cheeks said it all. "I have a shirt under it, Alexander."

His posture relaxed but his face's natural color didn't return. "In this heat?"

"It's just a black tank top. I wear it under the button down so that my bra color and outline won't show. Office policy." Without waiting for him to confirm, she began unbuttoning her shirt. Alexander averted his eyes immediately. Which was ridiculous because he was going to see her in the shirt. But it was also kind of adorable. She tossed it in the backseat where her briefcase was at the same time the car stopped. 

"I-we're here." 

"Okay. Is there anything I should know before I go in?"

"I don't think so?" He pressed the button to release his seat belt. "My friends in there are John and Laf, which you know because you heard the phone call." She nodded. "You don't have to really do or say anything. Your face will do enough to piss her off." He closed the door behind him.

"I also have a pretty impressive job." Angelica informed him when he walked around the car to open her door. 

"Oh? What do you do?"

"I'm a defense attorney."

"No kidding?" He pressed his hand to the center of her back as they approached the food spot. His touch was light and timid. "So am I."

Angelica moved his hand to rest on her waistline. If they were going to do this fake relationship thing, they were going to make it believable. "I work for Philip Schuyler." The way his eyes lit up wasn't a surprise. Her father was a bit of a big name when it came to New York City law.

"I work under George Washington." 

"The name sounds familiar enough."

"A fairly small firm." 

"Maybe we could-"

"Alexander." A tall, dark man rushed to them before Alexander could open the door. Angelica guessed it was Laf from the accent. "You have taken forever. They are half done with their meal." His bright eyes slid from his friend to the strange woman on his arm. "Who is this...  _lovely_ woman?"

"I'm Angelica." She smiled her business smile and his mouth mimicked hers. 

"She's my girlfriend, Laf."

"Girlfriend?" The Frenchman clicked his tongue. "Just last week we were prowling gay bars for frisky twinks."

Angelica coughed. Alexander inhaled sharply. He leaned in to whisper to the over sharer. "She was my Uber pickup. She overheard my situation and was nice enough to volunteer and play the part of my girlfriend to piss Maria off." Volunteer was a bit of a stretch but she let it slide.

Lafayette was delighted. "That is brilliant! I will go inform John of your deceit." He prance d, literally pranced, back into the place. Leaving Alexander and Angelica to follow behind him.

"You're gay?" She asked only low enough for him to hear.

"Bisexual." He corrected easily.

Angelica grinned to herself. She didn't want to think about why that was good to know. 

When they walked into the store the cold air made her skin rejoice. She was so wrapped up in the performance Alexander was about to put on that she forgot how hot it was outside. Though they were out the car for no more than a minute, she'd started to sweat. Or maybe that was a side effect of her nerves and not the heat. She scanned the customers sitting at the tables. There were three couples having lunch together. Angelica wondered which one was Maria and the man whose name she couldn't remember. She wasn't at a lost for long. Soon enough a pretty woman with curly  hair was looking in their direction. Her stare was unwavering and unapologetic. Angelica had a hard time making herself look away to pay attention to the table they were approaching.

She had no idea what she pictured when she heard John's voice over the phone. She did however know what she didn't imagine. And that was a curly haired boy with a face sprinkled in freckles. "Alex, holy shit, bro." He grinned. "This is going to be awesome."

"What do you mean?" He pulled a chair out for Angelica. She wanted to protest because he promised her they would only drop in for a second. But she found she didn't mind the idea of sitting down for a few minutes. Alexander and his friends seemed like cool enough people. It wasn't like she had anything other than ice cream and Netflix waiting for her at home. So she sat down.

"I mean Maria is going to be so jealous. This chick is smoking hot."

"Her name is Angelica."

"Oh I'm sorry. Where are my manners?" John lifted a crumpled napkin to dab at his mouth. "Ms. Angelica, you are fucking smoking hot."

That earned him chuckles from the other three at the table.

"Thank you."

"Do you think she saw us walk in?" Alexander asked his friends.

"She saw us." Angelica assured him.

"How do you know? You don't even know who she is."

"Red shirt?" Laf and John's head bobbed. "She was staring at us."

"So she looked at us." Alexander grabbed the salt shaker to have something to do with his hands. "That doesn't mean anything. She could pretend she didn't see us. She could just ignore us. She could walk out-"

"She certainly isn't going to walk out." Laf smirked.

"How do you know?"

His voice was carefully quiet. "Because she and Aaron are walking over here right now." And then louder. "Hello Maria. Aaron." 

Angelica twisted in her chair to face the couple standing a foot away from the table. She felt rather than saw Alexander wrap his arm around the back of her chair. 

_And action!_

"Gilbert." She had the posh lilt to her voice that signified being brought up with money. A sort of stuffiness that made it seem like she was turning her nose down on who ever she was talking to. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Not too much of a surprise." John challenged. "We eat here every Friday as you know."

"Why would I know something like that?"

"Because you ate here as well with Alexander _, mon cher._ " 

"Why would I remember something as insignificant as a weekend lunch?" Her dismissive air appeared to amuse her date who chuckled into his fist, disguising it as a cough.

"Did you need something, Maria?" Alexander spoke up to the woman for the first time. 

"Alex!" Maria exclaimed as if she just realized he was sitting there. No one was buying the surprised act. Not even Aaron. "How nice to see you. What's it been, two...three months?"

"Three." He released the glass salt shaker in his hand just to wrap his fist around it again.

"Sure." The once over she gave him made Angelica's skin prickle. "You look well."

He wasn't expecting that if the sudden intake of breath was anything to go by. "So do you." Angelica slipped her arm around Alex's waist. Drawing their bodies together. He gave her a moment of his attention. A small smile of acknowledgement. Then his attention was back to his ex girlfriend. 

Maria noticed. "Who's your  _friend_?"

" _Girlfriend._ " Angelica corrected with more force than she meant to. "I'm Angelica."

"Girlfriend? So soon? Last I checked you were drunk ranting about me to my sister in a bar."

"I-"

"It's a fairly new relationship." She tilted her head to look at him. Putting the acting classes she took in high school to good use. She gazed into Alexander's face like he personally hung the sun in the sky. He glanced down at her and had to do a double take. His eyebrows furrowed while he searched her expression. Angelica looked away before he could see something that wasn't really there. 

"Yet you seem certain in your role." Maria deadpanned.

Angelica almost choked at her choice of words. "That's because I'm certain about Alexander." Another glance in his direction showed her that he was still watching her. A juvenile since of pride filled her chest at that. She'd gotten his attention away from his ex with just a look. She was winning.  
  
But what was the prize?

"That is adorable." Her french manicure landed on Aaron's impressive forearm. "You all know Aaron Burr."

"Of course." Alexander bit out.

"Burr." John greeted.

"You are the worst." Lafayette scowled. 

Aaron wasn't bothered. "Fellas." He directed his next words to Alexander. "How's work?"

"Things have been great since you quit."

"Are you still forced to drive for Uber or have you finally been picking up cases?" Maria inspected Angelica when she said it. Waiting for some type of reaction. She probably assumed the other woman didn't know because it was so early on in their 'relationship'.

"He is." Her arm pulled from his waist so she could rest it on his knee. "That's how we met actually. He picked me up and then he picked me up."

"You willingly went out with your Uber driver?" Maria ridiculed. "What is it  _you_ do, Angelica?"

"I'm a lead defense attorney for Philip Schuyler."

"You work for Schuyler?" Aaron couldn't hide his awe.

"You snagged an impressive catch, Lexi." Maria didn't look impressed. 

"She's the best." He agreed.

Angelica preened under the praise. " _He's_ the best. Smart, funny, sweet  _and_ sexy? I'm lucky you let this one get away." She squeezed his knee.

"I moved on to bigger and better things."

She pursed her lips as she pretended to consider Aaron. With a disappointed sigh she conceded, "I guess you did the best that you could." Aaron made an indignant sound. Laf stifled a laugh. Maria was absolutely peeved. Angelica remained solemn. "Well, it was nice meeting you both. We should get to our lunch now."

"Of course." Maria flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Alexander, I hope this relationship works out with you." She began retreating to the exit. "And that you don't end up leaving me voicemails at two in the morning again." The last part was called out louder than necessary.

"Goodbye now, Mary!" Angelica waved.

"Maria."

"Mhmm." Aaron held the door open and the woman stomped through it. Angelica watched them disappear before swinging her head back to the table. "What a fucking bitch!"

"I know, right?" Lafayette snickered, breaking a piece of his bread and tossing it into his mouth.

"You handled yourself perfectly." John reassured.

"She was like the bitch of all bitches."

"She's not that bad once you get to know her." Alexander shrugged.

"I knew her for the entire two years you dated her. She  _is_ very much that bad." Laf pushed back from the table. "Now that that mess is over with, shall I go order your usual sandwich, Alexander?"

"Actually, I need to get Angelica home before I sit and have lunch." Angelica pulled her hand into her own lap.

Laf frowned. "I was under the impression that Angelica would be having lunch with us, _non_?" He looked at her expectantly.

Angelica thought through her options. She could politely decline Lafayette's offer. She could tell him she was busy or tired and she'd be home in no less than thirty minutes. Then she could spend the rest of her day in the familiarly dim atmosphere of her living room. Ending her night with a full stomach of her favorite strawberry cheesecake ice cream. Or she could accept the Frenchman's offer to have lunch with a trio of strangers. She could spend the rest of the day in the company of good people who could possibly become good friends. Ending the night slowly falling for a man who was still so obviously in love with his ex. 

"My usual is honey turkey and Swiss cheese."

Alexander's cheek dimpled as he tried to suppress his face splitting grin. This time when his arm circled around the back of Angelica's chair it wasn't for theoretical purposes. So she let herself lean into it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Blah Blah thank you for reading. Blah Blah comments and kudos.


End file.
